


A Salvo.

by Alwaysberlxrmo



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysberlxrmo/pseuds/Alwaysberlxrmo
Summary: Hola! Sólo quería decir que este es el primer fanfiction que me animé a subir en mi vida, así que si tienen críticas les pido que sean constructivas. Espero que lo disfruten y amen este ship tanto como yo!To the english readears, im sorry this is not in english, im working on the translation but im scared about having some spelling mistakes so it might take a while. Help is always welcomed!





	A Salvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Sólo quería decir que este es el primer fanfiction que me animé a subir en mi vida, así que si tienen críticas les pido que sean constructivas. Espero que lo disfruten y amen este ship tanto como yo!
> 
> To the english readears, im sorry this is not in english, im working on the translation but im scared about having some spelling mistakes so it might take a while. Help is always welcomed!

Andrés despertó desorientado y sobresaltado. Al principio no entendía que estaba sucediendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de la razón de sus sueños interrumpidos: Gritos, y no demoró en darse cuenta de que no era cualquier voz, era la de Martín. En seguida se le heló la sangre, pues estaba acostumbrado a escuchar gritos de enojo de parte de su mejor amigo, pero esto era distinto; se podía escuchar puro terror en la voz del argentino.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y por miedo a encontrarse con alguien no deseado, tomó el arma que guardaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Tal vez Sergio tenía razón y los monjes se habían dado cuenta de su plan, tal vez la policía había venido a buscarlos y por eso su amigo gritaba.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su amigo (la cual estaba al lado de la suya) sólo un poco, para saber si tendría que disparar o no, pero no pareció ver a nadie, por lo que entró, aún en alerta. Pero una vez dentro no vio nada más que a su amigo en la cama, sólo y removiéndose sin parar entre las sábanas, “por favor” y “no” siendo las palabras que más salían de su boca. El corazón de Andrés se hundió al escuchar lo vulnerable que Martín sonaba, así que se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él, dejando el arma en la mesa de noche.

“Martín.” Dijo casi en un susurro, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo suavemente para despertarlo. Esto no tuvo ningún efecto al principio, por lo que comenzó a sacudirlo con un poco más de fuerza, repitiendo su nombre.

Martín abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de terror y lágrimas, e inconscientemente se alejó del hombre frente a él, como si fuera el atacante de su pesadilla. Andrés levantó sus manos en señal de que no iba a tocarlo, que estaba a salvo. 

“Tranquilo, hermanito. Soy yo, Andrés.” Trató de asegurarlo, su voz sonando tan suave que se sorprendió a él mismo. En seguida Martín soltó un suspiro y miró a su alrededor. No sólo estaba a salvo, si no que estaba junto al amor de su vida. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, haciendo su mayor intento por volver en sí, mientras sentía como su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho.

“Venga, te traeré un vaso con agua.” Pero no pudo moverse, ya que sintió la mano del argentino sobre la suya cuando lo intentó, pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que no lo dejara sólo. Al notar que las lágrimas de su amigo caían libremente por sus mejillas, decidió acostarse a su lado, llevando una mano al rostro contrario para poder limpiar sus lágrimas.

“¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?” Preguntó Andrés. De verdad quería saber que estaba provocando el estrés de su amigo, pero no quería presionarlo. Notó que Martín abrió y cerró la boca, como si su corazón quisiera hablar pero su mente lo detuviera. Dejó una caricia en la mejilla del contrario, incentivándolo a hablar.

“Sé que sabes que fui un niño adoptivo, pero lo que no sabes es que algunos de mis padres de acogida no eran buenas personas... Algunos abusaban de mí, en muchos sentidos. Y a veces los recuerdos se manifiestan en pesadillas, como habrás notado justo ahora.”

Andrés nunca había escuchado a alguien sonar tan roto como lo hizo Martín en ese momento, y por un momento le hirvió la sangre. Podría matar a cualquiera que hubiera hecho sufrir a su hermanito de esa manera. Sin embargo, una mirada a su compañero de robo fue suficiente para que toda ira se desvaneciera, pues no era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento; necesitaba cariño, todo aquel que pudiera darle. Removió con su pulgar otra lágrima que caía por el rostro del muchacho y sin más se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente.

“Ya no pienses en eso. Yo estoy aquí, y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, nunca.”

El corazón de Martín pareció regresar a un ritmo normal al escuchar al contrario, y más cuando Andrés lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego de unos minutos de caricias sobre su cabello, pudo sentir como el sueño le ganaba, sus párpados cerrándose.

“Estás a salvo aquí, nada va a pasarte.”

La calma voz de su amor fue lo último que Martín escuchó antes de caer profundamente dormido. Estaba en paz, estaba a salvo.


End file.
